


Acclimate

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Two Worlds Collided [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Post Voyager domesticity + some mild complaining.From a  Tumblr prompt list: 50 Ways to Kiss Someone, I was given "in public"





	Acclimate

Vulcan was hot. For some reason, hotter than I thought it would be. _How bad could it be_ , I once said, _this planet literally named after volcanoes._ _I used to live in the desert back on Earth too_ , I said. No big deal, I can handle it.

Well... Vulcan was _way_ hotter than the high desert, lemmie tell ya. I had to learn it the hard way.

But that didn't stop its people from being out and about here at what I could only assume was some kind of farmer’s market. And all in their horrifically heavy clothing. Sure, all Vulcan’s native inhabitants had blood that cooled them down, so maybe the black and brown robes to their ankles didn’t affect them... but _I_ was dying in my own personal high-collared hell.

“I can sense your discomfort,” Vorik said softly, as he inspected a fruit with long wiry spikes whose name I had forgotten as soon as he’d told me.

“Just remembering how hot it was at home and then realizing how hot it is here,” I replied, tugging at the buttons around my neck as though they were solely responsible for cooking me. “You know, I used to think 115 Fahrenheit was hot.”

Vorik tilted his head and was silent for a half-second, probably doing the conversion in his head. “For a human, I’m sure it is.”

“You neglected to tell me that was “cool” for Vulcan.”

“I am certain you’ll get used to it.”

“Or I’ll die,” I muttered.

That earned me a somewhat sarcastic upturn in the corners of his lips. “Or that.”

Having gotten what he needed from that stall, Vorik offered me two fingers of his right hand as we departed. Barely concealing my grin, I pressed my own index and middle fingers to his. I didn’t think I’d ever get over the bit of green flush that tinged his cheeks every time.

“If it is all the same to you, I should prefer that you acclimate.”


End file.
